digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rad140
Re: Videos I like the idea of using the "Previously" clips as video summaries of episodes; I'm wondering how you went about getting those clips that have already been done (Episodes 1 to 5, Adventure). My main concern is what the main people running Digimon Wiki (sorry, not exactly sure which members they are) think about it - I don't want to add a bunch of clips only to have to remove them again. THB 22:55, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :As I understand it, the fair use laws apply if we are taking a part of something to describe it, and we're not infringing on the owner's right to sales. As the entire episode is the product, we can't post that, but it should be possible for us to post the recap's. If I accidentally deleted something that was just a recap, I apologize - it's just that if we put up truly infringing material, we can get shut down pretty fast.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 00:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Update: I've been wondering how you found those recap videos on YouTube, and it only just occured to me that you've been uploading them yourself. Therefore, since you've done such a good job so far, I'd be willing to put the rest of the recap videos onto episode pages if you can provide them via YouTube (preferably English dubbed) - tell me if there's any problem with that. THB 21:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Ned's actually the resident expert on GFDL and fair use rules, so if he says something's okay, go right ahead and upload it.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for getting all those videos onto YouTube (don't tire yourself out). Though, there seems to be a problem with the video recap for episode 13, where a few seconds have been cut out in the middle. Other than that, it's all okay (funny, I never thought a recap existed for episode 15). THB 02:43, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Supernatural Please, please tell me you still like the first two seasons, so we can still be friends. Please.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re: ??? I'm afraid I'm just as clueless as you are about what's happening with the videos. Considering the feature was added recently, there are probably a few bugs that need sorting out with it. Really, you're better off asking someone else, but I'm sure whoever's responsible will solve the problem...eventually. Viking-ing At a certain point you just get tired of people doing stupid things to be stupid, like changing the categories when the type's listed at the top of the page, vandalizing the links, or removing content. If it's unwelcome, then I'll stop.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:48, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Videos (Ep 40) Any luck finding a recap for episode 40 of Adventure? If not, just move onto the next episode, and maybe you can come back to it later. THB 21:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Videos (Ep 47) Thanks again for getting all those recap videos, though it seems you've managed to include some of the opening theme in the one for episode 47 (Ogremon's Honor). THB 18:18, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Comment by 98.163.123.250 (moved)-Rad140 Hi Rad140 who ever you are.I have two questions for you why did you write something bad on my digimon article and why did you try to steal the digimon I made especially..I'm a new member of this cite and if I offended you in any way I am sorry. -Previously unsigned comment on user page by Evolutions Most of them have happened in the cards, but we don't use those for the infoboxes. To avoid getting into a debate or edit war over such things, just list the policy you're removing it by - DW:EVOLVE - as your edit comment. This way, you can even remove them just for being unsourced, and you make sure they understand that the burden of proof is on them.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Also, please remember to sign your posts.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Block I see exactly what you mean. That guy forgot to indent at the beginning of the paragraph, and we can't have bad grammar like that on this wiki.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:48, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Rad140 Rad 140 I wont be doing my story for a long time but when I get the chance I will complete it this message is from BlazeCannon15 Images Rad140 I made images of StormPhoenixmon and SacredPhoenixmon Images Today I am making CoronaPhoenixmon the Mega Level Emergency!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAD140 Rad140 I need help there is this guy who is messing with my story his username is Joeyaa I am pretysure he is the culprit behind this he said that he is master of this wiki and he is trying to delete parts of CoronaPhoenixmon's article I NEED HELP SOS BlazeCannon15 :No, actually I reverted what an IP added to your page which is the said vandalism. You may check the history of the page if you want to double check. Also, if you have any problems, feel free to talk to me! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 01:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the greeting. StinkomanFan 20:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Truth about BlazeCannon15 I am not much of a good artist but I just draw what comes to mind.LIke you said KrytenKoro is the best person before your time.The truth is I am younger than both of you two I am a 15 year old in middle school in grade 8th but going to grade nine next year is it appropriate for a person like me to be on this wiki Wanted The kingdom hearts wiki has an "Improvement Drive" bit on their main page, and at one point I started a "Pages we need/pages that need improvement" bit, but that fell by the wayside because I forgot about it. If you're looking for something to do, getting that page working (I think it's linked from the main talk page), and setting up the weekly drive box (just copy the code from kingdom hearts wiki) would be really great.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:28, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :The list might, though there would also be stuff like the Fan contest, which is mentioned nowhere on this wiki but is important to many Digimon's development, Miko before we gave her an article, or the people behind the franchise, which go offsite for right now. ::Personally, I'd like us to make articles about the people behind the series, because there's really no coverage anywhere, besides McFeely's interviews with some of them. I'd like to model them off of tfwiki's people articles, (ex. Strong). :But basically, the wanted page shouldn't focus on all stubs, but major parts of the mythos which are being ignored - for the longest time, the Fields and DigiMemories didn't have any info, and now we have a full article chock full of stuff. That's the kind of thing I'm thinking of for this. :For the improvement drive, though - we need stuff like asking people to contribute to the episode guides. I was going to be working on it when my brother was watching the seasons for the first time, but I ran out of time then, and he lost interest. Then there's Data Squad, which I just have no desire to rewatch after seeing the subbed version. If we could put up some kind of notice on the Front Page saying "This episode article needs your love!", we would be golden.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:39, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Fansubs You already have permission to do what you feel as long as it's accurate and relevant. I'm not stopping you. Currently I'm doing what I can, but I think it seems accurate as of now. The only difference between being an editor and being "in charge" of that particular article would be that I have to survey all the edits and make sure the vandals don't get their hands on it...so there really would be no difference as to updates, right? :-) Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :That would be fine. :-) Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:34, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Video Recaps Thanks for the update, and again for the video recaps. I understand completely if you're too busy to work on them at the present time, since I haven't been doing much myself in recent weeks, so don't feel any pressure. THB 17:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Re: quick question To be honest, I'm was never too comfortable with the idea of using subbed recaps, since episode articles tended to focus on the English dub, rather than the Japanese original. Then there's the problem of the subtitles being difficult to read due to the size of the video screen. In the end, if you can't find the English recap for a particular episode, then it would probably be better just to leave it. Besides, most of the information they give is already given in the article itself, so they're not absolutely essential. THB 00:24, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Shippings I'd love to talk shippings. Yeah I've seen the other 3 seasons. Adventure Tai & Sora Matt & Sora TK & Kari 02 TK & Kari Davis & Kari Ken & Yolei Tamers Ryo & Rika Takato & Jeri :) Yours? Thats good that we agree on the most of the same shippings, people don't like me cause I'm a multishipper sometimes but its only with 2 shippings so I don't see the big deal. I dislike: Adventure: Tai & Matt-Thats just wrong Matt & Mimi-I just don't like it 02:Davis & Ken-I don't like gay pairings Davis & Yolei Kari & Ken Tamers Takato & Rika Henry & Alice Henry & Jeri Frontier Koji & Zoe Koji & Takuya I'm not one for gay pairings cause its kinda wrong for a kids show. I watch some other anime also. Like Yugioh, and people were being pervs on the comments page. Apparently someone had just been chained to a stone (It was a girl) and people were commenting that it looked hot. Thats not hot, thats just wrong. Music Videos I have found a site that has the raws of almost every single Digimon DVD rip that exists here. If possible, you can download the Textless Ending 2 (Keep On) from the Digimon Adventure section and upload it. And this would also be a good source for all the other openings and ending songs as well, as long as there is someone to upload them. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 07:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, we'll do those that are already uploaded first. I'll give you links to a few channels that hold quite a good deal of the Character and Duet Songs for you to add to the Wikia first. If you wish to upload something, perhaps you can do all the openings and ending theme songs first, using the raws, so that we can be guaranteed of the quality. :As for those music videos that are not available already, my opinion is that we take this one step at a time. Perhaps by the time we have finished all the ones that already are uploaded, someone else might have already uploaded the missing ones, saving us some work. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 05:31, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Response: Kyaa~ Well, we might have issues. I'll think about it. But in response: 1. The fansub links are also torrents... 2. Actually, I didn't use Crunchyroll. I used FUNimation. 3. We cannot stream the fansubs, too... 4. If you really want to be technical, fansubs are illegal too (they were ripped off the DVDs). So does this mean we should take down the whole page? Just some thoughts. I'll take down the torrent if you really want to, but we still need to consider #4. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Kyaa~, like I said I'll think about it. :And like I said, the fansub links are ALSO torrents...Also, if they're torrents, I don't think we can stream them. :Ripped off the DVD + distributed = piracy. :Of course, I won't take it down. I was joking. xD But I'll take it down if you want. Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, how about this idea. ::I'll link the torrent to my blog and link it THERE...and if you have any qualms, take it down. I won't hold a grudge xD Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:17, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::nvm, taking it down anyway. Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Fandubs It's a good idea...if you can keep track of all of them xD It's true. Former fangirl. I even had an unintentional Mary Sue. Now I'm off to correct my wrongs. xP Re:Want help? Hello Rad140! ^_^ This is Jess from Digimon Overwatch Wiki. I appreciate your willing to help, I'm actually very new at wikia and do not understand much of the goings on(i got very confused when making my first page XD). I suppose I might need the help eventually, but no rush, considering you're busy and all ^^ As of now, Overwatch is only available on my DeviantArt page(I'll fix a link so people can get there soon), so no rush on reading it either. ^^ By the way, the Demensions Wiki and the Digimon Wiki had a very strong influence on me while making the Overwatch Wiki ^^. Linking Honestly, you do not have to put in the entire URL when linking. For example: Keep On ~TV size~/ Maeda Ai This is your URL linking. Keep On ~TV size~/ Maeda Ai And this is the in-wiki one. They are honestly the same. Perhaps it is because you didn't know that adding a semicolon in front links the video rather than having the video being put there. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 12:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC)